


I Could Fuck you All the Time

by bruisergirl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Beta Boo Seungkwan, Beta Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Beta Lee Seokmin | DK, Beta Yoon Jeonghan, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Omega Jeon Wonwoo, Omega Lee Chan | Dino, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Omega Verse, Omega Xu Ming Hao | The8, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Punishment, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Size Kink, Spanking, Voyeurism, tagging all that was a chore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisergirl/pseuds/bruisergirl
Summary: Chan presents. I don't have to tell you what happens next.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> hi! <3 i'm finally back with my second fic  
> honest: this is going to be 95% filthy, self indulgent, chan-centric a/b/o smut. there will be plenty of fluff as well.  
> my plan for this fic is I will get to all the members eventually, it will be glorious, i will use this as my place to dump chan-fic on you. happy reading <3333
> 
> oh yeah and this is unbeta'd lol sorry

After almost three years as a pack, Seventeen had settled into easy hierarchy. 4 Alphas, 4 betas, 4 omegas. As Seungkwan and Hansol both reached full maturity without presenting, the two of them slipped seamlessly into their beta status’, effectively balancing the pack perfectly. The last true presentation of the pack was Minghao’s first heat, towards the end of 2015. Since then, regular heats and ruts came and went, smoothly resolved by no shortage of willing members. Only one mystery remained.

 

Chan awoke from strange, feverish dreams, and even before his eyes snapped open he knew something was wrong.

He looked to the digital clock (4:46 am) and his vision has gone weird, one could call it tunnel vision. There’s one spot in his vision that’s clear as day, right where he focuses is more precise than even normal, he can practically see the thread count on his sheets. Everything surrounding that tiny circle of clarity is fuzzy.

The second thing he noticed is how _hot_ he is. He kicks the damp sheets off himself, but when the cool breeze coming in from the window hits him it wracks through his body and he feels worse than before. He stands up weakly and staggers to the window to shut it, but his knees nearly buckle with the effort. He sits back down on the bed. The base of his spine feels tight, and his muscles ache worse than a full 24 hours of dance practice. He breathes deeply, trying not to panic. His nose seems stronger as well; Seungkwan and Seokmin's normally subdued beta scents instantly calms him, and he latches on to it like a lifeline, wanting desperately to crawl across the room and bury his face in his neck.

“Hyung.” His voice is hoarse. He drags himself to the single bed, his scent seemingly the only thing giving him the strength. “Hyung, wake up,” He croaks.

“What, what,” Seungkwan mutters, shifting over to face Chan. He stretches and takes a deep breath, and his eyes suddenly fly open. “Chan?”

“I don’t feel well, hyung, it hurts,” He gasps, slumping against the side of the bed. Seungkwan is immediately wide awake. The younger boy smells… incredible. As a beta he’s not as receptive to scents the way alphas and omegas are, but _God._ Chan smells sweet, heady, absolutely intoxicating.

“Channie, get back in bed. I’ll be right back with supplies.” Chan doesn’t question it, just crawls onto Seungkwan’s own bed and splays out like a starfish.

Seungkwan creeps into the hall, taking a lot more care in keeping his steps quiet that he normally would. He takes stock of everything they’ll need; plenty of towels, water bottles, condoms until some other kind of contraception can be worked out, pain and fever medicine to help keep his temperature down. He makes a note to send someone out for popsicles later. He returns to his room to be instantly overwhelmed by the scent, having momentarily forgotten it’s strength. It’s been a while since he handled a presentation. He dumps the supplies near the bed, and goes to wake up the other beta in the room. 

“Seokmin hyung. Wake up, I need your help.” Seokmin flops over and lifts his face from his pillow, his eyebrows immediately pulling together in confusion.

“What smells so good?”

“Channie’s presenting.”

“I’m what?”

The older vaults out of bed. “Are you sure?”

“Positive. Could you go wash his sheets for me, I’m sure they’re soaked, poor baby.” Seokmin accepts the chore without argument, gathering all of the boy’s sheets in his nose, momentarily burying his face in a pillow to get his scent. As he’s leaving, Seungkwan holds him back, speaking in a low voice.

“Wake everyone up, if you will. I only want Seungcheol hyung in here aside from me until Jeonghan and Jisoo can take over, make sure those alphas are patient,” He murmurs. Seokmin nods dutifully, leaving the bedroom quietly. He once again turns his attention to the maknae, who has torn of his shirt and is shifting restlessly on Seungkwan’s bed.

“Come sit in my lap, you can scent me all you want.” Chan nods desperately as Kwannie pulls him into his arms, seizing the opportunity to wrap his arms around the older boy’s  shoulders, obsessed with drinking in as much of the calming pheromones as possible. He nuzzles his face into his chest, mirroring the action he’d observed between his hyungs hundreds of times.

“So I’m an omega?” Chan asks, between deep breaths.

“Take a look a look at that wet spot you made and you tell me, Channie.” He teases him gently, running his fingers gently over the small of his back. Chan hides his face in the elder’s shoulder in embarrassment.

His friend shushes him. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. All of this means you can become part of the pack now.”

Chan tugs the neckline of Seungkwan’s shirt away to expose the scar marking the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He softly traces his fingers over the bite mark that Seungcheol left a few years ago in claiming. His hyungs all have this identical scar, aside from Seungcheol himself. As is traditional, the pack leader was bitten by the oldest omega to show his loyalty. He remembers when Joshua left the claiming bite on Seungcheol all those years ago. Back before even the ‘97 line had presented. He imagines his oldest hyung’s canines in his neck and he shudders in pleasure.

“Cheollie hyung will be here soon, okay?”

Chan looks at him in shock and he quickly backtracks. “Not to claim you, just to talk. I promise.”

 

“Are you serious?” The pack leader immediately scrambles out of bed. As he stands, a shiver runs up from his spine, making him jerk his neck to shake it off. There’s an omega nearby, he senses, an omega that _needs_ him. It’s all he can to to not sprint down the hall. He pulls Seokmin close, burying his nose in the top of his head.

“Fuck, is that why you smell so good?” His chest rumbles in satisfaction, not quite a growl.

“Kwannie said to go see him, I'll wake up these two.” Seungkwan blinks to keep his focus, motioning to Jeonghan and Jisoo, tangled up in the bed. Encounters with the pack alpha always send his head spinning a bit.

“Is he okay?” Seungcheol asks.

“He seems fine, but I don’t know a lot about omega presentation and all.”

He heads down the hall after kissing Seokmin in thanks, the enticing scent getting stronger and stronger until he gently opens the door and is practically slapped in the face with it, as fresh and sweet as roses. He has to stand in the threshold with his eyes closed to keep under control, but when he opens his eyes to the sight of his youngest dongsaeng shirtless and pink, straddling Seungkwan’s lap with his face buried in his neck, he has to do it all over again.

“Hi baby,” he greets. Chan looks at him almost shyly, which is a good thing. It means he’s not far along in his heat, if it was maybe a few hours later his reaction to Seungcheol’s alpha pheromones would be very dramatic. He sits down on the bed and Chan immediately moves as though drawn to him. The youngest straddles his lap as if he can’t even stop himself from doing so, his muscular thighs hot to the touch and shining with sweat. Chan pays no mind to the huge slick spot he’s putting right over Seungcheol’s cock, but the older boy can’t help but focus on it, the way Chan is noticeably hard, pressing against Seungcheol’s own abs. His scent is pouring out of him, and the way he displays his neck for him makes his stomach boil. He pulls Seungkwan closer to him, needing his scent to keep him calm.

“How are you feeling?” He asks.

“Hurts a little,” Chan admits. His voice is low and husky, and it’s affecting him more than he was prepared for. He sounds like sex.

“Are you thinking straight?” Kwannie keeps rubbing his back, acting as a sort of anchor to keep Chan calm.

“I think so...I…”

“What is it, Channie?” Chan shakes his head dismissively, unwilling to continue.

“You can tell us what you need,” The beta murmurs.

Chan shifts in Seungcheol’s lap, hiding his face. His lips move along his collar.

“You smell so good,” He whispers.

Seungcheol’s chest rumbles in satisfaction once again, and Chan reacts by pressing himself closer to him, rubbing his face in his chest.

“Do you want us to take care of your heat, baby?” His voice is low, vibrating in his chest for Chan to feel. He squirms, making soft whimpering noises. “Your pack taking care of you together? You want me to claim you?” Chan nods desperately, his face the same color as his mussed-up pink hair.

Seungcheol runs his fingers up his sides to test his reaction and the younger boy looks like crying, he must be so desperate. He can see the heat seeping in in his eyes, pupils blown wide and black, but he’s not too far gone to speak. Seungkwan reminds him of this with a hand on his bicep.

“We need to hear you say it, Channie,” He murmurs, his palm cool and grounding on the hot skin of his back.

Chan whimpers. He can barely stand it, just sitting in Seungcheol’s lap, only slightly caring that he must be leaking onto his sweatpants, and his _scent._ He smells like everything good, like home and like sex and like _alpha_ , and Chan knows if he can’t handle just the way he smells, if he looks in his eyes he’s gone.

Behind him, Seungkwan has his arms around his stomach, maybe to hold him back, maybe just to ground him. His hands are splayed on his bare stomach, and if he focuses on Kwannie’s calming touch and the encouragement he mutters in his ear then maybe he can do it. Seungcheol delicately rests his hand under his jaw, lifting his chin to force the maknae to look him in the eye. His hand shakes with the effort to not go any further. Chan looks into Seungcheol’s face, his brow creased with worry but his eyes on fire and he wants to beg.

“Please, hyung, I need it, I want it,” He pants. “Take me, please, need it, need _you,”_ he cries, and Seungcheol’s rumbling in victory, grabbing under his legs and laying him down on the single bed, savagely sweeping all the pillows and blankets off. Flat on his back on the bed, Seungkwan leans down to kiss him on his forehead and wink, murmuring words of encouragement, and then when Chan looks up again there’s two different hyungs above him, positioning his head in a lap. One has a less angular jaw, slightly rounder eyes, and a different scent, although it’s just as soothing as Kwannie’s. The other has a cat-like month and angular eyes filled with worry.

“Treat him gently Cheollie,” Jeonghan warns, stroking Chan’s sweaty forehead. Chan whines in protest. He doesn’t want to be treated gently, he wants to be _filled_. Jeonghan’s voice is rough from sleep, and even though he’s trying to keep his tone measured and calm for Chan’s sake, he can tell he’s excited.

Seungcheol separates Chan’s legs and feels the wetness between his thighs, slick between his fingers. Chan mewls, the alpha’s touch and the pheromones surrounding him making his head swim. Seungcheol peels his boxers off of him to reveal his chubby cock, swollen and painfully hard. Covering his eyes with his arm in humiliation, he spreads his legs so Seungcheol can see his beautifully pink hole, messy with his own slick, gushing lubrication as he watches.

Seungcheol’s pupils dilate, his grip on Chan’s thighs tightening, and Jeonghan makes a strange noise that Chan only hears occasionally, a satisfied purring that comes with another member being particularly touchy or, dare he say it, submissive.

Jeonghan looks into Seungcheol’s face and he can practically see the self control leaving his body, but that’s why he’s is here.

Jisoo gently removes Chan’s arm hiding his flushed cheeks, whispering “ _Don’t be shy._ ” Seungcheol gently takes Chan in hand, stroking lightly and Chan cries out, cock jumping in his fist and dribbling more clear fluid. Jeonghan thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“Fuck, Chan,” Seungcheol groans, using his other hand to tease at his hole, gathering the slick that pours out in his fingers. “I wanted to make this special for you, but I just want to fucking fill you with my cock now.” Chan absolutely whimpers, his hands reaching for his alpha, and Seungcheol doesn’t keep him waiting, diving down to kiss him.

Chan’s kissed Seungcheol a handful of times, but any time before can’t hold a candle to this, hot and intense and exactly what he’s been craving, the touch of his lips drives him crazy. Chan wraps his arms around his neck, holding him there while Seungcheol slips his tongue against Chan’s, nipping his lip just hard enough for him to moan. Chan kisses him eagerly, month open and wanting, and Seungcheol keeps his big hands on Chan’s thighs, keeping them spread so he can rut his clothed dick against the cleft of Chan’s ass.

At this point, Chan can’t multitask, his mouth can’t do much other than gape open and moan for him. He claws his fingers up Seungcheol’s back, desperate to get his shirt off and feel his skin on his own, and Jeonghan assists him in shucking it off. Chan continues to dig his nails in his back, spurring the alpha closer towards taking him. Seungcheol takes Chan by surprise, catching the slick drooling out of him and dipping in a finger, meeting no resistance at all. The omega stops clawing at his back and clutches his arm, gasping as he slides his finger in and out.

“More, more,” he moans, and Seungcheol slips in two more fingers like a dream, his ass open and wanton. He pushes his three thick fingers in to the knuckle, loving the visual of Chan’s slick gathering around his hole before dragging them out again, tighter this time like he’s trying to keep them in. Seungcheol’s cock twitches in his sweatpants, soaked through with lubricant over the crotch, and he palms himself shamelessly. He slips a fourth alongside the three into the tight heat and reaches, finding Chan’s prostate with no issue. Chan cries out loudly enough for the whole dorm to hear, to Seungcheol’s satisfaction. He rubs it, flutters his fingers against the spongy spot and feels slick gush against his fingers, Chan’s cock jumping desperately. Jeonghan is practically cooing at the spectacle, his fingers stroking along his jaw as Shua looks on.

Seungcheol reaches in his pants and finally takes his cock out. Chan keens, his eyes focused on it, heavy and thick in his palm. He slaps it against Chan’s ass just to tease him, a bit drunk on power.

“You want it pup? Want my alpha cock inside you?” He grins wolfishly. Jeonghan glares at him reproachfully, but Chan whimpers, squirming. Seungcheol snarls like a predator, and it would be scary if it wasn’t in this sort of context.

“Flip over, Channie,” Seungcheol orders, alpha pheromones pouring from him, and Chan follows without question. He positions his head in Jeonghan’s lap once again, with his back arched and his ass up, knees spread wide on the almost bare mattress.

“Are you ready, Channie?” Jeonghan asks, stroking his hair. Chan nods, reaching for the older boy’s hands. “You’ll be great, baby,” he reassures him. Seungcheol tears off his sweatpants, leaving him as bare and sweaty and hard as Chan. He fists his cock in long, controlled strokes, rolling on the condom that Jeonghan hands him. He positions his member against Chan’s ass, sliding easily between his cheeks and rubbing over his swollen hole, coating his length in slick.

Once he’s sufficiently lubed up and Chan is begging nonsensically, he lines up and slowly pushes in, letting out a long groan in reaction to the tight, wet heat. Chan cries out, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes. Joshua wipes them away, asking him urgently if it hurts, but Chan shakes his head, whining and rocking back on his leader’s cock.

Looking down at Chan swallowing up his cock, Seungcheol is suddenly hit with a wave of determination, those instincts tugging at his mind telling him _yours, claim, breed_. He growls, grabbing Chan’s hips tightly and slamming in, pounding hard until Chan is nearly screaming. All of the younger boys nerves and embarrassment seems to be gone, babbling curses and pleases, moans spilling from his lips. Seungcheol reaches for Chan’s hair, grabbing and pulling until he’s forced to look up at Jeonghan and Jisoo.

“You look so pretty, feel so tight around my cock,” Seungcheol opens his mouth and the alpha in him speaks. “You’re going to feel so good with my knot in you,” he gasps. “Can’t wait to make you mine, ours, wish I could breed you full.” Chan reacts to the praise with a long, drawn out sigh and a hazy smile like he’s been waiting to hear it. Seungcheol hauls him up and sits him upright on his lap, spreading Chan’s legs over his knees. At this angle he holds him up, rolling his hips up into him hard, hitting his most sensitive spot every time. At this point Chan is just vocalizing continuously, his hands fluttering for something to grab onto.

Seungcheol grabs him around his middle and pistons into him, and Chan’s cock twitches violently on its own, ropes of white spurting up his stomach without being touched. Jeonghan and Jisoo murmur their praise appreciatively as Seungcheol shows no sign of stopping, and Chan continues moaning obscenely, his cock still heavy and drooling excessively over the towels.

Chan is crying for him, murmuring “Please, please, give me your knot,” without even thinking. His eyes are glossy, and they squeeze shut as Seungcheol holds him tightly, his hips rolling upward hard and stuttering as his knot inflates, catching on the rim of Chan’s ass. His mouth falls open, groaning long and high at the stretch as Seungcheol fills the condom, cum escaping the ring of latex and falling onto Chan’s thighs. His hole tightens and contracts, making Seungcheol drop his head into the crook of his neck, teeth catching on the juncture between his throat and his shoulder, but he doesn’t bite, just teases his canines along the muscle and sucks a pretty red mark into his skin, all tongue and plush lips.

The both of them are breathing hard, and Jeonghan helps them lay back against a pile of pillows together, Chan laying on top of Seungcheol, his legs spread wide to accommodate Seungcheol’s cock, knotted snug inside him. Jisoo pours water from a bottle onto a cloth and gently cleans them, both alpha and omega just coherent enough to murmur their thanks hoarsely.

“How do you feel?” Jisoo whispers. Seungcheol reaches up with one hand to stroke Chan’s hair away from his face, the other hooked on one of his thighs as he ever so slightly rocks his hips, milking his cock inside him. Chan smiles hazily, his eyes almost closed. He seems sated for now, but his heat will be in full force when he wakes up. Jisoo whispers as much to Jeonghan, and the other nods in understanding.

The two older boys move towards the couple on the bed. “Can we touch you some more, Channie?” Jisoo asks, his lips inches from his ear. “Our baby’s cock is still so wet and hard,” from Jeonghan on his other side. Chan’s hips jump at his words, making Seungcheol gasp. He nods eagerly, turning his head to boldly catch Jeonghan's lips in his. He hums in surprise, taking Chan in hand delicately, barely stroking. Jisoo’s lips move across his jaw, his hand resting on his chest.

Kissing Jeonghan is new and different, the other hand on his neck and nimble tongue invading his mouth as if to show Chan who he belongs to, and he can’t do much else than moan at his touch, twining his tongue desperately against the beta’s. He’s taken by surprise himself when Jeonghan grabs his chin and turns his head to face the third man. Joshua immediately occupies Chan again, his perfect lips sliding against his own. All the while the four’s scents poured from them, mingling together in the room in a way that reminded Chan of the rare times he’d been allowed in a nest. He’s hit with a rush of satisfaction that he’s finally presented and will no longer be treated as such, the only neutral pup in a dorm of 12 adults, cemented with the pack alpha’s knot still pulsing inside him.

A second hand twists over the tip of his cock while the first moves past his balls to rub at his perineum, the largest of the three rubbing calming circles into the inside of his open thighs. In his strange vision he sees Seungcheol’s other hand move to Jisoo’s hair, the oldest omega obediantly allowing his head to be pushed downward, and Chan doesn’t know what’s happening for a minute until Jisoo kisses Jeonghan’s hand on his cock before pressing his lips to the tip of his cock.

Jeonghan turns Chan’s head so he can watch Jisoo (his leading omega, he realizes with a jolt) lick up his shaft before expertly taking him into his mouth. It’s unlike he’s ever felt or seen before, his breath hitching as Jisoo’s eyes flutter closed, his lips dragging along the muscle, pink tongue peaking out to lave at the veins. His pretty fingers even drift towards Cheol’s balls, doing something Chan can’t see that makes the alpha groan and his cock twitch violently.

“Shua’s always been so good at this,” Jeonghan murmers beside him. Chan takes a minute to process these words, and the idea takes shape in his mind, his hands moving toward’s the beta’s lap before he tells them to. His fingers scrabble over the older’s clothed dick, and Jeonghan chuckles lowly. “You wanna try too?” he asks, an eyebrow raised in amusement. Chan nods eagerly, his fingers clumsily slipping below his waistband to pull it out, long and hard in his hand. Jeonghan slips his fingers into his messy hair, guiding him towards his crotch.

“Be my guest.” At his words Chan immediately licks from bottom to tip and settles his lips around the head, almost desperate to take him so deep his nose brushes the thin hair at the base.

“Whoa,” Seungcheol moves to stabilize him. “Are you sure you can take it all?” Chan shakes his shoulder’s free from his grasp stubbornly, earning a light slap to the thigh for his actions.

“I’ve practiced,” he breathes in a trance, reaching to stroke Jeonghan’s cock over his face. “With a dildo.” Jeonghan would swear loudly, immediately slipping his cock past the full lips once again, moaning at how Chan hums in relief. He mirrors what Jisoo is doing, hollowing his cheeks out and then opening his month loosely, inviting Jeonghan to slide his cock on his tongue, fuck his mouth. Jeonghan can barely hold himself back from accepting, he gently guides the tip to the back of his tongue and Chan moves up and swallows around him like it’s easy, taking his cock deeper and deeper. The beta strokes his baby’s cheek softly, amazed at the feeling of the head hitting the back of Chan’s throat without so much as a gag.

“You know, we always wanted to fuck you so badly,” Seungcheol mutters in his ear. “Since you turned 20… fuck, baby, we could all tell how badly you wanted it.” He takes Chan’s hand in his and moves it to Chan’s own stomach, roving over his belly. Chan jolts at the feeling of the bulge poking under the muscle.

“You feel that baby?” Chan hums around the dick buried in his throat. “What’s that?” He prompts. Jeonghan slips his own cock from Chan’s mouth and he whines at the loss. “Use your words,” the beta orders.

“Cheol-hyung’s cock,” he gasps out, his mouth feeling strangely empty. “Alpha’s cock.”

Both Seungcheol and Jeonghan growl, and the beta sinks his member all the way down his throat at the same time as Jisoo swallows around him. Chan would howl at the feeling if his mouth wasn’t equally full.

Seungcheol easily falls into the dirty talk again with the other two distracted. Between teasingly mouthing at the hickey he already left, he murmers in Chan’s ear, just loud enough for all three to hear. It doesn’t take much.

“You look so beautiful, Chan,” he whispers with tender sincerity. “We’re going to make you so happy with us, all of us.” He wipes away the tears once again forming at the corner of his eyes. “I love you, Channie.”

“I’m gonna cum,” Jeonghan’s motions speed up and then still, his hips shaking. Chan moans urgently, grasping at the backs of his thighs.

“Cum in his throat, Hannie,” Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan smiles widely, laughing and moaning delightedly as he spills at he back of his throat. Between Jeonghan sliding out gently and stroking his hair, Seungcheol still just as hard inside him as we was 20 minutes ago, and Jisoo moving up and down on his shaft, he can’t take it anymore.

“I love you too,” Jeonghan whispers hoarsely. “Cum for us.” Even with Chan shaking violently in Seungcheol’s grasp, Jisoo swallows every last drop expertly, pulling off and smiling.

“I also love you, for the record,” Shua’s voice is quiet and scratchy. He winks up at Jeonghan, and in unison they lower their heads to his body, each of them sucking a mark into into skin; the omega’s a deep wine stain on the juncture between hip and thigh, the beta’s with far more teeth, square on his chest.

After all four of them drink as much water as they can (Chan drinks an entire bottle) and clean up (“You’re not hard?” Jeonghan mutters. “Oh, I came in my pants,” Shua says brightly) Seungcheol delicately maneuvers them, still tied together, to lay on their sides on the bed, clean and dry without the towels.

“I love you too,” Chan says, already half asleep in the alpha’s arms. Before they leave, Jeonghan and Jisoo kiss each partner, and by the time Seungcheol cards his fingers throught the pink hair, Chan is out cold.

 

Hansol has his ear pressed to the door of Seungkwan, Seokmin and Chan’s room, his mouth open in awe and (to Seungkwan’s dry amusement) a noticeable bulge in his pajama pants.

“I can’t believe it,” he shakes his head.

Seungkwan snorts. “You thought he’d be alpha?”

“With the way he talks to hyungs, I don’t see why not,” he shrugs.

“How could you miss the way he paraded around us all,” Seungkwan would laugh if the thought didn’t turn him on so much.

“You must be forgetting what Mingyu-hyung was like before he presented,” Hansol retorts. “Now look at him.” Down the hall in the living room, they can see Mingyu face down on the couch, held down by the combined weight of Junhui and Soonyoung in an effort to keep him from sprinting toward the newly presented Chan. On Seungkwan’s other side, Minghao shushes them even as he rolls his eyes.

“Gyu thinking with his dick is nothing new,” he smirks.

Their laughter dies immediately when the door swings open, pheromenes spilling from inside until the door is shut tight once again. Jeonghan takes in the sight of the three boys clustered at the end of the hall, faces red at being cought. Jisoo smiles and waves, his lips swollen and his eyes heavy.

“Have you all been listening this whole time?” Jeonghan asks. Nobody answers, but the looks on their faces is enough. The oldest beta sighs.

“You’re lucky Chan sucks cock so well, I’d punish you all if I wasn’t so tired.” He takes Jisoo’s hand and pulls him into his own bedroom without a look back.

“I’m next,” Mingyu shouts from the living room, voice muffled in couch cushions. Wonwoo thumps him with a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this <3 thank you for reading, please give me support in the comments if you like it!! comments are my motivation to keep writing
> 
> tl; before anyone gets on me about it, i've taken the liberty to change up the roommates in the dorm for status reasons.  
> room 1: cheol, jeonghan, jisoo (95 line room)  
> room 2: mingyu, jun (mingyu needs a chill alpha to keep him in check)  
> room 3: soonyoung, hansol (soonyoung is calmed by hansol)  
> room 3. wonwoo, jihoon, minghao (omega room)  
> room 4: seungkwan, seokmin, chan (betas and neutral chan)


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet you all thought i'd abandoned it >;) surprise i was working hard  
> enjoy~~~~

In the end, the three voyeurs were punished by being the ones to gather supplies at the store, meaning they wouldn’t be home while Mingyu fucked Chan. Which was more than a bit upsetting? 

“I was looking forward to hearing the sounds he makes,” Seungkwan pouts behind his mask, perusing the convenience store for their preferred brand of lube. “ _ Feels just like slick! _ ” boasts the bottle, and he rolls his eyes. “You know how Mingyu hyung can be, he’ll fuck him into next week and we don’t even get to hear it.” 

Hansol sighs. “It won’t be the last turn hyung gets with him this week.” He’s trying to make the best of things. Minghao rounds the corner with his arms full of frozen treats, dumping the boxes into the basket in Hansol’s arms. He grins. 

“When I presented he wanted it three times a day,” he says. His eyes take on a misty look as he recalls. 

Seungkwan smiles in spite of himself.

“Not that I don’t love being a beta,” he muses, “but I always wondered what it’d be like to have a heat. It always looks so intense.” Hansol pauses his search for Advil to listen. 

Minghao pulls his mask under his chin and leans against the shelves, lost in thought. 

“The attention is nice,” he says slowly. “Everybody in the house wants you so bad, and you know it too.” He smiles.

Seungkwan cages the older boy in with his arms, fake-leering at him. “Who wouldn’t want you?” He drawls. Minghao laughs and pushes him away before leaving a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

“I’m going to go find the spicy squid ramen Chan likes,” he says before walking away. Hansol sidles up to him, wrapping his arms around his middle with his chin on his shoulder. Seungkwan laughs, trying to bury his face in his puffy coat. 

“Do you get jealous of the omegas?” Hansol asks him. 

Seungkwan smiles, shaking his head. “No, I don’t. I’d probably hate to not have control over my body in those moments.” Hansol nods in understanding, nuzzling his face into the claiming bite on Seungkwan’s neck, where his calming orange blossom-like scent is the strongest. “I guess I’m just worried for Chan,” he continues. Seungkwan barely registers when Hansol fits his mouth directly under the claiming bite scar, his tongue reddening the skin there, but he stops talking abruptly when he feels a hand sliding under his hoodie to thumb at his nipple. 

“Hansol,” he says reproachfully, suddenly aware that he’s being scented by his clingy beta. He turns to scold him, but Hansol only hugs him close inside his big coat, pushing his head up under his jaw. He rolls his eyes, almost at a loss for words. “Listening to Channie got you that bothered?”

Hansol sighs, shifting to press his hardening dick against Seungkwan’s hip. “And you,” Hansol clarifies, his voice low but sincere. Seungkwan scoffs gently, bapping him on the shoulder. 

Suddenly, Minghao is gently separating them, handing off the basket to Hansol so he can conceal his erection. “We only have to go get the prescription after this, and if we get home quickly Gyu could still be fucking him,” Minghao reminds them. 

They scramble to find everything on the list as if they were shot from a gun.

 

Back at the dorm, Jeonghan, Jisoo, and Junhui start on the food while Seungcheol continues to sleep with Chan. Mingyu also naps, mostly because he was becoming a huge nuisance. Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Jihoon, and Seokmin have been given the task of fixing up the nest. 

Seokmin holds up a stuffed dinosaur. “Why do you guys always want all these plushies in here?”

Wonwoo shrugs. “There’s just something about them.”

“They make them so they scent easy,” Jihoon supplies. Seokmin nods in understanding, taking a minute to hug the dinosaur, rub the soft fabric up under his jaw. Seokmin’s primary job in building the nest is to scent as many pillows, blankets, and plushies as possible; beta pheromones are calming and grounding, an essential for omegas in heat. Of course any scent from the pack would be calming for Chan, so he also rounds up things from the member’s rooms to throw in the pile.

“Why the fuck is Kermit in here?” Jihoon laughs in disbelief, showing well-loved frog to the others. 

Soonyoung smiles brightly. “We love Kermit!”

Wonwoo snatches back the puppet indignantly, throwing him bodily into Minghao’s room. “We take him to  _ fan meets, _ ” he hisses. 

Soonyoung grins at his best friend, walking over and wrapping his arms around his waist. “We take  _ you  _ to fan meets too, and we still fuck you,” he teases. 

The omega growls, hooking his foot behind Soonyoung’s ankle and taking him down into the layers of pillows and blankets like a wrestler, making to bite up Soonyoung’s neck. Jihoon intervenes, unfazed by the display. He yanks Wonwoo back by the collar. 

“You can get that out of your systems when we’re done with the nest,” he reminds them. Soonyoung looks like he’s going to tackle him as well, perhaps to attempt to assert his “authority,” but Jihoon smacks him with a pillow, tutting. 

“This is for Chan, guys. If you’re going to act like hormone-drunk teenagers, go and nap with Mingyu.” He says decisively. Wonwoo scowls, but it seems to be more so directed at his own behavior than at Jihoon. He goes back to hanging up the various lights. 

Seokmin observes the room. The big window is cracked to help the air flow, and there’s a fan set up in one corner, with a space heater in the other to accommodate for Chan’s fluctuating temperature. The floor is covered entirely in thin mattresses and blankets, with the ottoman and a coffee table off to one side. There are blankets and other soft things strewn everywhere, as well as a laundry basket filled with towels. There are so many things in the nest that they’ve borrowed from others that the amount of scents in the room makes him dizzy, and he’s thankful for the window. The string lights and various candles, as well as the glowing wooden diffuser give off a soft, calming light. 

“I really think we’re done, though,” he decides. “Unless you guys can think of anything else, we’ve completed the checklist.” 

Soonyoung looks around, observing. He breathes in deeply, thinking hard. “I, uh,” he begins. They wait for him to keep speaking, he’s clearly caught up by all the scents in the room. “I can’t really find the beta scent in all of it,” he says. He approaches Seokmin, lowering his head to his neck to try to get his scent. He tries again, breathing deeper. “It’s like barely there,” he frowns. 

“Chan is gonna need beta pheromones to keep him calm,” Wonwoo says, catching on. 

Soonyoung smirks, tapping his jaw in faux confusion. “What’s the easiest way to get a beta to pump out pheromones? Remind me, Jihoonie.” 

Jihoon rolls his eyes but plays along. “Conflict.” 

Seokmin suddenly understands. “Are you serious, hyung?” He groans. Soonyoung just laughs, grabbing the back of Wonwoo’s neck and sinking his canines into the skin under his ear, staggering forwards until Wonwoo is pushed into the blanket pile. He fists his hand in the omega’s hair and pushes him downwards towards the bulge in his sweatpants. Wonwoo makes no effort to resist aside from the scratches he leaves under Soonyoung’s shirt. Soonyoung reaches past his own waistband and pulls out his cock, fisting it quickly to full hardness before slapping it against Wonwoo’s cheek. Wonwoo snaps his teeth.

“Is it working, Jihoonie?” Soonyoung calls, shoving his index and middle finger unceremoniously into Wonwoo’s month, who clearly bites them before wrapping his lips around his knuckles. 

Jihoon moves behind Seokmin and steers him towards the duo, sitting him down on his knees. He dips his head to breath in his scent and hums affirmative towards the alpha.

“Keep going,” he urges. 

“Hyung,” Seokmin whines as Jihoon himself reaches into his track pants and starts rubbing Seokmin’s cock to hardness.

“This was a great idea,” Soonyoung laughs before lining up his cock with Wonwoo’s face, and slamming into his open throat.

Jihoon keeps stroking the fat cock in his palm, keeping his face buried in Seokmin’s neck. “It’s definitely working,” he mutters.

 

Seungcheol wakes up hours after he fell asleep. He takes a minute to feel blessed at the opportunity to get extra time to sleep, as well as for the additional two weeks off from schedules for a first heat that they’re allowed in their contract. 

Chan is burning up in Seungcheol’s embrace, his skin hot to the touch and tasting salty with sweat when Seungcheol licks up his neck, scenting him affectionately. He observes the sleeping boy, his eyes falling to the place on his neck where he left the mark, exactly where he hopes to lay his claim on him. A shiver runs up Seungcheol’s spine again at the thought, and he runs his hand possessively over the boy’s stomach. 

He’s still inside Chan, his knot has gone down but he’s not entirely soft. He carefully pulls out, taking off the condom and throwing it to the side. To be honest, he hates wearing condoms. One of his favorite things to do after a knot is to flip his mate onto their stomach, pull out slowly and watch his cum spill out. It brings out the possessive side in him, makes him proud and satisfied to see his mates take him like that.

Maybe his line of thinking triggers his scent to come trickling out, because Chan opens his eyes as stretches, back arching against him. He rolls over to face him, eyes barely open. 

“Hyung,” He smiles widely, still sleepy. 

“Hi, Channie,” Seungcheol reaches out and strokes his hair back. His eyes flutter, and when they open fully, he can see that for now, Chan is lucid. He knows it won’t be for much longer though, until his heat reaches his peak. “How do you feel?”

“Warm,” Chan grimaces. Even so, he huddles close to Seungcheol’s chest. 

“Did you enjoy it,” Seungcheol whispers. He knows exactly how thin the walls of the dorm are, and he wants this conversation to be just between them. He runs his fingers through Chan’s hair, and he leans into the touch. Instead of answering immediately, he drops his mouth to Seungcheol’s chest, and sucks a red mark and a nipping bite into his pectoral, his own sort of claim. Seungcheol can’t help but groan, his fingers in Chan’s hair holding him there. 

“I loved it,” Chan sighs, a hazy smile playing on his lips. He then suddenly realizes that he’s embarrassed, covering his face with his hands, going pink to the tips of his ears. 

Seungcheol hushes him, pulling his hands away. “Don’t be embarrassed, you were amazing.” He presses his lips to Chan’s forehead, but the younger boy tips his chin up, catching his lips in his, immediately drawing him in for a kiss. Seungcheol is suitably distracted until he feels Chan shudder, a new wave of pheromones in the air. He pulls away and Chan tries to follow, whimpering when Seungcheol stays out of reach. 

“Sorry, I can’t let you go for another round until you eat something,” He says firmly, shaking his head like a dog to rid himself of the thoughts that omega scents trigger. “The nest should be ready, let's get you dressed so we can move there.” 

In the end, Chan ends up in a pair of light boxers and one of Seungcheol’s shirts, stretched out around the collar so the marks on him are absolutely clear. Seungcheol helps him stand and walk to the nest, where Chan immediately flops on the ground in a pile of pillows. Jeonghan and Seokmin come in then with seaweed soup like it’s his birthday. 

“Alright alpha, you’re off the clock,” Jeonghan says, attempting to push Seungcheol from the room. Seungcheol hooked his fingers on the doorframe, holding him back, an expression of desperation on his face. 

“Wait, no, I should stay,” He stutters, even as Jeonghan shakes his head.

“He needs a proper break or he’ll go crazy,” he says, not budging. “Go handle Mingyu.” Seungcheol allows himself to be shoved, pouting.

Jeonghan comes over and sits behind Chan, wrapping himself around him. Seokmin kneels in front of him to feed him spoonfuls of rice. 

“I had a good time, Channie, Jeonghan says, fingers rubbing at the mark he made hours ago. Chan quickly takes Seokmin’s hand and shoves more rice in his own month in order to avoid responding, his face going luridly pink. 

 

When Seungcheol enters the room Mingyu shares with Jun, the younger alpha is laying spread eagle, face down on the bed. He has his fists balled in the blanket to keep control, and he’s moving his hips softly back and forth, rutting into the mattress. He’s breathing heavily. 

“Save it for Chan, maybe.” Seungcheol closes the door behind him. 

Mingyu raises his head but doesn't stop his grinding. He’s clearly used a lot of effort to control himself, forehead sweaty and hair tousled, eyes burning with want and lips chewed raw. When Seungcheol sits down on the bed, he sits up and leans toward him, nuzzling into his chest. 

“You smell like him,” he groans, looking like he’s ready to start grinding on  _ him _ any minute. 

“Pay attention, okay? I gotta give you the rundown.” Seungcheol says. The only indication that Mingyu heard him is the small grunt he gives, rubbing his cheek on his throat to try to get the scent. When Seungcheol lays his hand on the back of his neck he lets out a moan, but Seungcheol isn’t having it. He grabs Mingyu’s jaw, tilts it to look him in the face. 

“Don’t give me a reason to discipline you, pup. Focus.” His tone is firm. Mingyu blinks hard, but looks him in the eye, waiting for what the leader needs to say. 

“We don’t have the pills for him yet, so you have to wear a condom,” he begins. Mingyu frowns slightly, but doesn't say anything. “Don’t assume he can take everything you can give him just because it’s Chan, okay?” Mingyu almost laughs, but keeps it down. “Give him what he needs.

“And drink water,” Seungcheol adds, at this point more like a flapping mother hen than a pack alpha. 

“Is that all, hyung?” Mingyu aks seriously. 

Seungcheol nods distractedly, probably calculating how much water Chan should be drinking hourly in his head. Mingyu had difficulty avoiding rolling his eyes a bit.

“Do I get a reward for behaving so good, alpha?” He grins wolfishly, smoothing his hand over Seungcheol’s abs. The older man looks at him disdainfully for snapping him out of his reverie. 

“Just go fuck him,” he sighs. He slaps Mingyu’s ass rather hard as he bounds from the room. 

 

When Mingyu enters the room, Chan reacts pretty much immediately, pushing away the food and whining. 

“We’ll see you later, Channie,” Seokmin murmurs, grabbing Jeonghan‘ hand and leading him past Mingyu. 

Mingyu crosses the room in a few long strides, drawn up to his full height, looking every inch an alpha. That is, until he pounces on Chan and starts snuffling in his neck shamelessly. 

“Channie,” He groans, his hands sliding up to hold onto him. Chan can only whimper and squirm, very suddenly slipping into deep heat without warning. Mingyu eagerly nips lightly on his neck, not hard enough to leave marks, moving up to his jaw. He seems hesitant to kiss him for the first time, uncharacteristically nervous. 

Chan nearly growls, reaching up and grabbing Mingyu’s hair tightly. He pulls him down forcefully, smashing their lips together. Mingyu snarls, baring his teeth against Chan’s month. The two kiss aggressively, a sharp contrast from Seungcheol’s slow passion that leaves him dizzy. Their teeth click together, Chan’s lip catching on Mingyu’s prominent canines that he likes to show off so much. Chan pushes his tongue in, and they’re nearly fighting it’s so quick and hard. 

They separate, breathing hard. Mingyu’s eyes are on fire. “Gyu-hyung, touch me now.” Chan whines. Mingyu snaps his teeth at him, but nevertheless slides down his body, settling between his legs. Chan looks down and moans loud and unabashed, barely even conscious of what he’s doing. He rolls his hips up, clearly hard through the outline in his boxers, and he can feel the slick making the fabric slide between his legs. Mingyu reaches up and nearly tears them off his body. Chan groans and grabs his hair in his fist once again, attempting to push Mingyu’s head towards his hard-on. Mingyu easily ducks, teasing his tongue on the inside of his thighs, and Chan won’t take it. With strength that had previously failed him, he braces on the back of his neck and rolls them over so he’s on top. Victory roars in his chest. 

“I see how you want it,” Mingyu smiles wolfishly, not seeming too bothered. “I can do rough.” His grin becomes a bit more sinister. 

Chan may be strong, but Mingyu has his own power, as well as sheer size, and he’s able to maneuver Chan over his knees with no problem. Chan pushes his ass out like he loves it, not so subtly grinding his still untouched cock on Mingyu’s thighs. The alpha slides his fingers against Chan’s hole, rubbing his slick between his fingers. 

“Look how wet you are,” he can’t contain his glee. “This can’t all be from earlier, no matter how good they fucked you.” Chan shudders. Mingyu slowly sinks his middle finger inside to the knuckle, and then pulls out, slapping him sharply across the ass, making the younger boy cry out. 

“We all heard,” he adds, giving a few more spanks before slipping in a finger once again, followed by a second. “You sounded so good for Cheol-hyung.” Chan reacts visibly to his words, the knowledge that the others all heard him. “I knew you’d be loud.” Another slap. A third finger. Three more sharp spanks. 

“I’m gonna make you fucking scream, Chan.” He pushes four thick fingers in deep. Chan is already crying out at the feeling, his toes curling, his cock dripping slippery precum onto Mingyu’s leg. 

Mingyu eases Chan over onto his back, kneeling between his legs. Chan claws at Seungcheols shirt, not willing to take it off. He simply pushes it up, hoping Mingyu will get the hint, and he does. 

“Do you like this?” Mingyu reaches down and slips his fingers across his nipple, and Chan arches into the touch, his cock spurting more precum, begging to be touched. Mingyu can’t get enough, rolling the swollen pink nubs between his fingers. Chan is losing it, sighing and rubbing his legs together, desperately trying to get friction. 

“You’re so cute,” Mingyu smiles genuinely, and lowers his head to Chan’s cock. 

The alpha sucks dick differently than Jisoo, much looser and messier. He mostly uses his tongue, pushing against the slit, and Chan can tell he’s trying hard to be careful with his teeth. It’s really endearing, to be honest. It’s nevertheless effective, Chan is rock hard and twitching even before his hyung reaches around and slips his fingers inside once again. Chan holds a pillow over his face to muffle his cries, but he shoves it away. 

“You take my fingers so well,” Mingyu croons, reaching up to play with his nipples once again. It’s then when he brushes his prostate, and Chan  _ screams.  _

“Hyung, hyung, hyung,” He moans over and over, so much precum spilling in Mingyu’s mouth that it’s outrageous. 

He raises his head with an obscene pop. “Right here, Channie.” 

Chan sits up on his elbows, reaching out to tug at Mingyu’s shirt. “Off. Fuck me.” He says simply, too far into his heat to be articulate. 

“Sure,” Mingyu says agreeably. His shirt is gone with just one swipe, exposing what seems like miles and miles of dark gold skin and lean muscle. The pale claiming scar on his neck is in beautiful contrast to the shade of his skin, and his chest is littered with more recent marks, his back striped with scratches. 

Chan scrambles to sit up, running his hands over Mingyu’s abs and biting hard on the side of his neck. He doesn’t know exactly why he’s being like this, but he knows he’s having fun resisting, likes how Mingyu shows his power in response. Chan doesn’t hesitate to roughly palm his hyung’s clothed dick, not missing the way he grinds into his hand and how he stretches his neck to give more space to mark him up. Interesting. He runs his fingers under the waistband of the sweatpants, pushing them down, biting his lip. Mingyu shoves them down under his cock, stroking it himself while Chan’s fingertips scrabble on his fist, wanting to do it for him. But, when Mingyu allows him, the younger boy just holds it in his hand, amazed at the weight of it in his palm. It’s common knowledge that alphas at full hardness are significantly bigger than others, but that fact never really sunk in until today. Seungcheol and Mingyu are both  _ big _ , Mingyu’s slightly longer in proportion to his height, and Chan  _ wants  _ it. Mingyu sees the admiration and pushes out his hips, proud, and also really wanting Chan to hurry up and really touch him. 

Unexpectedly, Chan pushes him over onto his back again, pulling his sweatpants entirely off. Mingyu doesn’t have time to react before Chan settles between his legs, his hands pressed firmly on his thighs, and lays a sloppy kiss on the head of his dick with determination. 

He opens his mouth invitingly, and looks up at Mingyu, silently asking. 

“Holy shit, you really do want it rough,” Mingyu says incredulously. “You want me to fuck your mouth?” Chan nods, drool slipping from the corner of his mouth. His face is flushed pink all the way to this tips of his ears, and his eyes are so misty that they resemble pools of black liquid.

“If you’re sure,” Mingyu agrees, and does his best to be careful when he pushes past his lips. Chan’s eyes drift closed. His lips stretch tight around him, careful with his teeth even in this state, and Mingyu moans loudly at the feeling, slightly hoping that the others can hear. 

Chan bobs his head a few times before swallowing with little difficulty. He sinks down all the way to the base slowly, his throat working, and comes all the way back off, sitting back with his mouth open and his eyes closed, just asking for it. 

Mingyu reaches out to stroke his cheek, and Chan angles his head to kiss the side of his hand. When Mingyu maneuvers his thumb past his lips, Chan sucks on it happily, swirling his tongue around it. The alpha replaces his thumb with two fingers, the other hand in his hair. After Chan takes his fingers all the way to the knuckle, he uses those fingers to tip his mouth open and pushes his length back once again, keeping Chan steady with the fist in his hair. 

He slides all the way to the back of his throat and Chan doesn’t even flinch, just opens his teary eyes and looks at Mingyu pleadingly. He reaches down and takes his hand. The omega squeezes tightly, and when Mingyu pulls out and back in with one quick motion, Chan’s eyes snap shut. He moans desperately around his cock, the vibrations only pushing Mingyu harder.

“Breathe, Channie,” Mingyu reminds him and Chan rubs his thumb along the back of his hand in response. He looks  _ so  _ happy, tears slipping from his eyes and the corners of his mouth pushed up impossibly. 

He starts to reciprocate Mingyu’s motions; when Mingyu pushes in Chan moves to take him faster, and it’s the most ridiculous thing he’s ever seen. He expresses his appreciation, telling him how amazing he looks, and he can see over his shoulder Chan rut against the blanket underneath him. 

“You like it that much?” Mingyu tugs on his hair to test his reaction, Chan whines against his dick. “So messy.” 

Chan moves even quicker and Mingyu matches his pace. He’s making noise constantly, and it feels way to good to the alpha. 

“I don’t want to knot like this,” Mingyu groans, his hips stuttering to a halt. Chan pulls off reluctantly, but immediately brightens when Mingyu motions for him to flip over. 

 

Seokmin is waiting for them in the kitchen when Minghao, Hansol, and Seungkwan come home, rushing through the door in a whirlwind of plastic shopping bags and puffy jackets. They shed their outerwear right there, dumping the bags on the counter. Seokmin hurries them into his room next to the nest, and they all pile on the bed, ears pressed to the wall, listening.

“Are you ready?” Comes Mingyu’s low voice, barely even muffled through the wall. Chan moans loudly. There’s a thumping noise, and Chan moans even louder. 

“Fuck, perfect timing,” Hansol mutters. 

 

Mingyu looks down at how Chan takes his cock, and thrusts hard without hesitating. Chan’s fingers grab eagerly at the blankets, one leg hiked up as high as it can go. Mingyu wraps his arms around Chan’s middle and slams in over and over, the younger is reduced to moaning out “Gyu-hyung, Gyu-hyung,  _ hyung _ ,” over and over. Mingyu leans down to murmur in his ear, one arm coming to hook under his shoulder for better leverage, not slowing his pace for even a second.

“The others can’t get enough of hearing you, you know,” he growls. Chan gasps out a moan, whimpering. “Do you like knowing that they want you as bad as I do?” Chan shudders and clenches down on Mingyu’s dick, his first orgasm ripping through him before he knows what hit him, leaving him wanting more. 

Mingyu takes Chan’s cock in hand even as it continues to spurt cum, jerking him without mercy. It’s hard and messy and just  _ so much _ .” 

“Scream for us,” Mingyu says at full volume, hauling him up into his lap so that he won’t be muffled in the blankets. The alpha always loves to put on a show, and he knows full well that Chan is quite the performer. 

True to character, Chan is loud when he cums again, surely loud enough for the whole dorm to hear, and the thought would make him blush if he wasn’t so focused on Mingyu’s fist stroking him roughly to completion. 

Mingyu doesn’t let up when Chan comes a second time, his thighs flexing hard with the effort as a third wracks his whole body, and he’s still cumming. Chan desperately grabs Mingyu’s wrist and lifts it to his mouth, licking himself off his fingers. The alpha simply reaches around with his other hand and keeps jerking him off as he continues to thrust harder than ever. 

With one final slam of his hips, Mingyu’s burying himself in as deep as possible, stroking Chan slowly as his knot grows. Chan is still moaning at the feeling, and he sucks on Mingyu’s fingers hard as he shakes through a fourth orgasm, leaving him boneless and sated. Chan cranes his neck to the side, and Mingyu complies, biting down hard enough that his sharp canines just barely pierce the skin, on the opposite side from where a claiming bite is left, high up under the edge of his jaw. 

“Fuck, Chan,” Mingyu groans, holding him tight. Chan drinks a whole bottle of water in the time it takes Mingyu to finish sucking at the bite he left, wanting Chan to feel it all week. 

“Another round when we wake up?” He moves them into a reclining position as carefully as he can, and Chan replies with a husky  _ yeah.  _

“Was it too much?” Mingyu murmurs, suddenly worried. “I know I can get too into it sometimes.”

Chan turns to look him in the eye as much as he can, smiling widely. 

“I could take more than that,” he grins devilishly, but the soft kiss he leaves on Mingyu’s cheek is sweet. The alpha blushes. 

 

“Well, fuck.” Seokmin frowns, hard  _ once again _ in his sweatpants. “This is getting ridiculous, the whole pack is acting like teenagers.” He sighs, palming himself nonetheless. 

“Guys?” He turns around, only to see Seungkwan on his knees with Hansol’s dick in his mouth, while Hansol himself is attached to Minghao at the lips. 

“Really?” The beta says, admittedly thrown. “Well, let me in then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been really busy this month but I wrote a little every day! i hope it was worth the wait :( 
> 
> I hope you like mingyu like this, I wanted to portray him as a true switch who's kind of a dork that can't keep it in his pants, but he ended up being unexpectedly smart and got dommy before i even realized what i was writing lol
> 
> I have a lot planned for upcoming chapters, but i would be super grateful if you commented what you hope to see, because i'll probably find a way to put it in here ;)


	3. iii

In the evening, Chan sprawls across the cushioned floor of the nest in boxers and a stretched out old shirt that was probably once Joshua’s, but has made the rounds so many times that there’s no specific scent on it any more. He has the fan on and the window open to keep him somewhat cool; he took his first contraceptive pill a few hours ago when he woke up. Mingyu and he went again after he took the pill, Chan now has a pillow under his back from where the alpha fucked him hard into the floor. 

Mingyu himself is laying beside him, snoring very slightly. They’d spent a little time talking and cuddling while he was still knotted, but the knot went down quickly after the short refractory period, and by the time Mingyu fell asleep he could pull out. 

On Chan’s other side lays another tall alpha, dozing lightly in the warmth. Junhui has his phone in his hand loosely from when he fell asleep holding it. Chan isn’t sure when he came in, but he remembers Jun’s arm thrown across his stomach the times where he woke fitfully and fell back asleep. With the two alphas asleep, their scents are more subdued. 

As the three of them wake up more, with Chan’s heat more controlled after the medicine and the knots, the other members start to rotate in and out. Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo come in first to wake up Mingyu, and give Chan some food and some tea. Mingyu stumbles out in their wake after all four of them give him lingering kisses on the lips. Jihoon and Wonwoo come in  quietly afterwards, Jihoon plays him the demo of a song he’s been working on, and Wonwoo runs the lyrics by him. At some point Minghao comes in too, and lets Chan lay his head in his lap and strokes his hair. Junhui wakes up for a little bit when he joins, but falls back asleep almost immediately to the sound of their soft whispers. Jihoon and Wonwoo ruffle his hair affectionately when they leave. Minghao winks and kisses his cheek.

Seokmin slides in looking slightly guilty, but Chan just laughs at him, poking him in the stomach until he spills. He listens in awe at his story of being ganged up on by his hyungs, and Seokmin kisses him shyly on the mouth when he leaves, blushing to the tips of his ears. 

Hansol and Seungkwan are next, and it’s weird to talk to them after not having seen them all day. It’s strange to not speak to someone you live with for so long, and as much as he hates to admit it, he missed them. They sit around and gossip for nearly half an hour, quiet as to not wake Junhui. Chan doesn’t know how to react when they confess to their crimes, but he flushes pinker than his hair. 

By the time they finally leave, Junhui is fully awake. 

He sits up sleepily, hugging his back and scenting around his collar. This isn’t out of the ordinary behavior for Junhui. Before he presented the older pack members scented and cuddled him a lot, not just to keep him safe or to keep him free from unwanted attention, but because Chan always liked it. Junhui squeezes his arms around him, then frowns. 

“Your muscles are so tight,” he says disapprovingly. “What did Mingyu do, fuck you upside down?” Chan flushes at the reminder. 

“That pup,” Junhui shakes his head. “Let me give you a massage, Channie, I think it’ll help.” Chan allows himself to be rolled over onto his stomach. 

Junhui moves his hands up Chan’s back, his shirt coming up with them. He starts out softly, his palms running smoothly over his skin, but he goes harder before long, working through every knot and muscle. He’s got long, capable fingers from playing piano and wide palms that he pushes firmly into him, every so often letting his fingertips dance to the small of his back, where he’s a little ticklish. His thumbs roll at his shoulder blades and squeezes every muscle until the skin on his back is pink and warm to the touch.

For a second his hands leave him, and Chan is so caught up in his touch that he arches, trying to follow it. Jun’s hands return a moment later, this time with cool lotion that becomes warmer when he rubs it into Chan’s skin, suddenly hypersensitive.

Junhui helps him take his shirt off entirely, his touch so gentle it has Chan blushing. Once he‘s laying flat again, some kind of oil is dripped down the crevice of his back muscles, rubbing in circles with pressure on his fingertips. 

Jun reaches down and pulls the waistband of his boxers down a bit lower, and Chan’s metaphorical ears perk up. He shifts his hips a little bit, his dick suddenly very interested in what Jun’s hands are doing. He pushes his ass back a little bit into his touch, color swimming high in his cheeks and his hands balling in the blankets. 

Jun slides his hands all the way from his deltoids down to his hips, squeezing the muscle before dipping his thumbs under the waistband easily, pushing his boxers low enough to expose the beginning swell of his ass. Chan can’t help but moan into the fabric when he feels new wetness, enough for him to feel it when it rolls down his perineum and over his balls, squeezing his legs together so it makes his thighs slide together. The cool air alerts him to the fact that his slick is seeping through the fabric of his boxers in an obvious shining wet patch on his ass, sticking to his skin. To the omega’s gleeful embarrassment he only gushes more, the spot growing, and in the front his cock starts leaking as well, creating a second stain pressed to the head of his dick.

Chan is so grateful that he’s turned so Jun can’t see his face, but Junhui himself is grinning, having caught on immediately to Chan’s growing arousal, his scent getting more noticeable in the air. 

Testing the waters, he pulls back his hand and delivers a playful swat to his ass cheek, and he can clearly see Chan’s ears glow red, and he doesn’t miss the way Chan pushes his ass back on his hand. Junhui takes the time to massage the place he hit a bit. He eyes the patch of slick growing by the minute, and slips his thumb along the clothed yet very wet cleft of his cheek. His fingers make contact with his hole over the fabric, massaging his entrance with two fingers of one hand, the other squeezing hard on his muscle. 

“Jun hyung,” he chokes out. Jun hums in recognition, now happily kneading his ass. Chan lifts his hips, silently asking, and Jun goes ahead and pulls his boxers off, loving the sight of the boy pink and fully naked below him aside from his socks. He grabs his ass not too gently, loving how Chan arches into his touch. 

“You made a mess,” he says simply, tossing the discarded boxers into Chan’s field of vision, forcing him to further acknowledge his need. 

Junhui is a man of few words (in Korean) despite is usual goofiness, and in these kinds of situations he’d rather let his actions speak where he can. He gently pushes the boy’s legs apart, making him squirm. Between his thighs he can see Chan’s cock pressed against the mattress underneath, fully hard and slippery with precum at the tip. Jun slides his large hands farther down, slipping between his muscular legs. He takes Chan’s balls in one hand, squeezing and rolling just hard enough for Chan to spasm, his back muscles rippling, even more so when his long fingers run across the length of his cock, still pressed on the mattress and twitching slightly. 

The younger squirms, trying bravely to stay still. “Hyung,” he gasps out, trying to keep himself from grinding back into his touch. “Please, more, alpha.” Jun hums in appreciation, before spreading Chan’s knees wider and kneeling between them. 

When the older boy lowers his head and runs his tongue in a long stroke over his hole, Chan starts shaking a bit, his hands tearing at the sheets to try to keep still. He barely succeeds, his hips lifting from the mattress. He massages his tongue expertly around his entrance, trying to loosen the abused ring of muscle before he abuses it once again. 

“Did the others do this for you, pup?” Jun says just loudly enough for the others to hopefully hear him. Chan shakes his head hurriedly, wiggling his hips without thinking at the absence of Jun’s ministrations. 

“No, just you, only you,” he stammers. Jun smirks where Chan can’t see him and sinks his tongue inside without warning, making Chan cry out and whimper. Despite the constant fucking and knotting, the omega’s hole is still tight, even with copious amounts of slick still dripping. The younger boy arches his back and shuffles his knees under him, positioning his ass in the air and his face in the blankets. 

“Should I fuck you like this?” Junhui muses, rubbing at his hole while pulling Chan’s cock back between his legs so he can stroke it easier, getting fatter by the second. The younger boy squirms, barely keeping himself from drooling onto the blankets. 

“Can I put my fingers in?” He asks sweetly, twisting his wrist around the head on the upstroke. Chan turns his head, his cheek squished flat, and nods as best as he can. Words fail him, turning to putty in Jun’s hands.

He doesn’t slip his fingers in immediately, lowers his head once again and spreads his ass, collecting the slick that leaks from his hole with his tongue. He swats his ass once again and kisses the mark it leaves tenderly, and feeds him his first finger while he massages the spot. He teases with just his tongue and finger for a while, wanting to draw it out. Junhui pulls at his hole with a broad thumb, letting it gape slightly around his finger. When he fists his cock while his ass is open, his hole clenches, new slick showing when it flutters. If the other omegas (actually at least half the group) were here to witness they’d roll their eyes, too used to Jun’s obsessive use of that particular technique. Chan however, arches his back and reaches to cover his face, embarrassed by how much he likes it. Junhui rewards him with a second and then a third finger, fucking into him in earnest now. 

Chan’s knees keep slipping with the force, so the alpha slides his knees under his hips so Chan is straddling his lap. When he tries to push himself up on his hands, Junhui fists his hand in his hair and pushes his chest back to the floor as carefully as he can. He doesn’t miss how Chan moans louder at the manhandling, but he prefers to keep treating him “gently” while he pulls Chan apart at the seams. 

“You look pretty like this,” Junhui comments, adding a third finger now that the angle’s been adjusted a bit. Chan makes a gurgling noise, blushing wildly at the sweet talk. 

Junhui’s at the perfect place to pull his boxers under his cock and start stroking it to full hardness, and Chan reacts immediately when he slides his length between his ass cheeks, rocking back into him. 

Junhui slides his fingers out and pulls Chan’s cheeks apart, his hole winking slightly, rolling his hips to grind his dick into the cleft of his ass. Once Chan is whining properly, gushing enough slick to lube up Jun’s dick enough, he leans over him, carding his hands through his hair lightly. He kisses his neck where his rosy scent is strongest. 

“I’ll fuck you now,” Junhui murmurs, his lips brushing the curve of his ear. “If that’s okay.” 

“Yeah, hyung,” Chan groans, and when Jun uses a thumb to push the head of his long cock inside, he sighs contentedly, shuffling his knees to get comfortable. Jun’s pretty fingers dance across his hips and settle on his lower back, holding his small waist. He moves his hips into Chan smoothly, starting slow, his tempo building at a maddening pace. His speed increased so slowly that Chan didn’t realize it had increased until Jun’s thrusts hit him as quickly and deeply as a wave.

“Junnie hyung,” he sobs. Jun’s hand that had previously been stroking his hair pulls it experimentally. 

“You’re doing amazing, Channie.” He smiles happily. He stands up on his knees properly, still holding Chan’s hips in the air. He pulls back and rolls his hips forward hard, letting himself slam into him. Chan just takes it eagerly, if Junhui falters at all in his rhythm he pushes back on his cock to make up for it. When he hits his prostate, Chan shudders and writhes like he’s been shocked, his hips moving more erratically. Jun holds him steady, continuing to slam into his most sensitive spot. 

“Let me cum,” Chan manages between sobbing gasps as Junhui abuses his prostate. Junhui clicks his tongue, not impressed. Instead of replying, he reaches down to stroke Chan’s cock, fisting quickly on his length and squeezing at the head, hitting his prostate dead on. Chan’s moans get louder and louder until he’s nearly crying, but then Jun angles his hips so he’s purposely missing the mark, squeezing the base of his cock unrelentingly. Chan whines. 

“Hyung, please,” he sobs, his hips stuttering to try to get Jun’s hand on his cock to move. 

“I’m not ready yet.” Jun says, thrusting more shallowly just to tease him. Chan’s eyebrows knit, his fists curling in the blankets. “You cum when I do.” he says simply.

Chan groans pathetically. He frowns and sobs out a  _ why?  _ but Jun only shakes his head. He slams in deeply, not touching his cock at all. 

“That’s my terms,” he says nonchalantly. Leaning closer, he nips Chan’s shoulder, an incisor catching on the muscle. 

“You’ll obey me when I’m fucking you, pup.” He mutters quietly. Chan shivers bodily, but doesn’t protest any longer. 

Jun reals back and slams in hard, with enough force that Chan’s elbows collapse and his face falls to the blankets once again. Chan gives up on it, content enough with his cheek in the soft blankets smelling of his pack, looking back at Junhui’s form as he fucks him. 

The older man fucks rather lazily, as if he’s no concern for timing or stamina. Every so often he pulls back enough to hit as deep and hard as possible, but the action is never repeated immediately. Chan just suffers, desperate to cum, but knowing that Junhui will keep fucking him like this if only to prolong it. 

As Jun continues to move languidly, paying no mind to Chan’s predicament, the younger finds his own hand inching downward. With shaky fingers he trails his fingers over it as lightly as he can force himself, his own soft touch making his hips jerk suddenly. Unable to stop himself, he closes his fist around the tip of his cock, not too tight, the slow, steady movement of Junhui’s thrusts causing his hips to dip downwards, his hand moving up the shaft with every push. 

Clear, sticky precum falls onto Jun’s knee, he looks down to see Chan fucking his fist loosely, his mouth drooling slightly, breathing hard, his eyes shut tight to concentrate on holding back. Junhui shakes his head, clicking his tongue. 

“Touch yourself all you like.” He says easily, puncturing his sentence with a hard swing of his hips. “I’ll warn you again, though, if you cum before I say there’ll be punishment.” 

Chan nods in acknowledgment, not stopping his motions, a bit lost in how he’s suspending his own pleasure. 

Jun watches, his eyes narrowing. With a small smile, he speeds up, the pace increasing until his hips snap ruthlessly, hitting his prostate at every movement. Chan sobs and moans loud, his fist quickly sliding to the base to grip tightly, desperately trying to ward off an orgasm. 

It’s useless. As Jun rails into him with all of his strength, Chan is aware suddenly that he made a mistake touching himself, he can practically see Minghao in his mind’s eye admonishing him. Jun is going to make him cum here and now whether he himself finishes or not. Jun grips his hips hard, speaking to him almost sweetly, his voice ragged from holding back. 

“Three alphas in one day, you’ve been so good,” He coos, pulling Chan’s hair. Tears slip from his eyes with the effort to stop himself from cumming, but he knows it’s no use. 

“You’re doing great Chan,” He says earnestly, and Chan’s fingers flutter at the praise. Jun reaches down and pulls his hand from his cock, holding it instead. 

“Cum for me,” he allows. 

He fucks Chan through it sincerely, hips moving at a constant pace, squeezing his hand in reassurance. Chan tears up a bit when he cums, blooming at the corners of his eyes and rolling shakily down his cheeks with the effort of Junhui’s thrusts. 

Once he’s done shaking through it, Junhui pulls out, having still not finished himself. He leans against a pile of pillows for support, and beckons Chan to his lap. The omega obediently straddles his hips, and allows Junhui to once again slide inside his slightly messy but quickly tightening hole. 

When Junhui starts to snap his hips up, chasing his own orgasm, Chan can’t stop himself from falling forward. He lays on Jun’s chest, his head buried in his neck, becoming drunk on the man’s scent. It’s sweet but mostly sharp and striking, something like grapefruit or blood orange, but more importantly it’s becoming more and more addicting, the pheromones going straight to the part of Chan’s brain that says  _ alpha, his.  _ Junhui wraps his arms around Chan’s back to hold him secure when he pushes out one last thrust and cums, his knot inflating at once, plugging it all inside. 

Chan lays panting heavy on Junhui’s chest, and the older boy gingerly helps him sit up properly, dancer’s thighs spread wide over his own, hips pulled flush to Junhui’s where they remain tied. With Chan sitting atop his lap, the two are at roughly eye-level. Chan’s eyes flick away from his searching gaze, a deep flush rising across the high points of his cheeks and nose. His hands flutter, skitting across his legs, unsure what to do with them. 

Junhui lays his hands in his lap, palm up, and Chan goes ahead and laces his fingers through them. 

“You wouldn’t normally knot at this angle.” He squeezes Chan’s hands to set him at ease, and some of the tension falls away from his shoulders. “It feels okay though, right?”

Chan’s blush deepens, approaching his ears. “Feels… deep.” He raises himself up a bit on his knees and drops his weight back down, tugging at the knot. Junhui shudders at the feeling, and Chan smirks in spite of himself. 

“Deep, huh?” Jun murmurs. He moves his hand towards Chan’s belly. He keeps their fingers aligned, running Chan’s smaller hand down his abs to where he can feel the slight bulge where the tip of Junhui’s cock presses. Chan shifts, and they both spasm a bit. 

“Hyung…” Chan starts, turning his palms to properly hold hands again. Junhui shushes him and pulls him in, their hands coming to rest on Junhui’s chest. Chan leans forward and shyly presses his lips to Junhui’s. 

They kiss slowly, Junhui warmly letting him in, his lips soft against Chan’s, canines a little unwieldy in the endearing alpha way, becoming familiar to him now. Chan pulls away after a blissful, soft minute, unable to look him in the eye. 

“What’s wrong, pup?” Junhui questions.

“I guess,” he falters a minute. “I just thought you’d punish me…” he mutters, trailing off. He tries to keep the disappointment out of his voice, but he knows immediately that it’s useless, Jun’s eyes changing at once. 

“You just presented this morning,” he says slowly. “I wouldn’t have actually punished you. You’re still our baby.” He rolls his hips a little just to tease him, aligning his knot right against his swollen, abused prostate. Chan’s soft cock twitches. 

His voice is low on purpose when he speaks. After months of working hard for it before he presented, he does know how to rile his hyungs up the wall. 

“You don’t have to be so gentle with me.” He says nonchalantly. He leans backward and stretches along the blankets, his back muscles flexing, letting the knot stretch his hole slightly. “Hyungs fucked my throat twice already today.” He smirks. Junhui swallows.

“You’d rather be punished, wouldn’t you?” He hauls him up again to have him sit his whole weight on his knot. “Naughty pup.” Chan blushes delightedly, wiggling. 

“Are you gonna spank me?” He says eagerly, trying to fuck himself on the inch or so he can handle with the knot. His cock is no longer totally soft, filling with blood and a vein swelling until it bobs half hard, hitting his stomach. Jun practically laughs at the display.

“At this angle?” Junhui’s eyebrows are raised. Chan deflates slightly. “How would that work?” He licks his lips, his tongue running maddeningly over one canine. 

“I can’t do something you actually want, it’s not a punishment then.” 

He leans forward to mouth at the crook of his neck, his hand traveling down to grip Chan loosely, stroking him to full hardness again. Chan’s mouth drops open in pleasure, his thighs shifting atop Junhui’s lap. He leaves a cluster of little love bites under his jaw and over his shoulders as Chan grows heavier in his palm. 

“Give me a safe word, baby.” Junhui says. The omega scoffs, and Junhui pinches the meat of his thigh in retaliation. 

“We taught you better than that. A word, Chan.” 

“Zero,” Chan replies, shivering at Junhui’s touch. 

It doesn’t take long of Junhui’s long, elegant fingers twisting around him for Chan to shudder, his thighs flexing. 

“Hyung, I’m gonna-” He chokes out. 

“Go on,” The alpha mutters. Chan cums right onto Junhui’s stomach. He sweeps some off his abs to give himself and the omega each a taste. He tastes flowery almost, Junhui will never get over how ridiculous it is that omegas’ cum and slick tastes the way they smell to alphas. Humanity’s fun joke to play on alphas who would have thought themselves too hard or dominant to taste their mates. 

Junhui closes his fist tighter around Chan’s length, refusing to let him go soft again. Chan squirms in slight discomfort, but his hips buck regardless. 

“How many times has your poor cock cum today, pup?” Junhui asks, his face sympathetic but his hand cruel in it’s grip. 

Chan whines, struggling to count. “Seven? Eight?” he tries, then shakes his head, his hips jerking. He leans his head forward to rest on Junhui’s shoulder, which only gets the alpha more intoxicated on his scent. His hands flutter, scrabbling on Jun’s forearms, and he tsks. 

“We’ll have to cuff you next time.” Chan spasms. 

The omega’s cock is an angry red, messy with cum. The endless pleasure makes him clench hard on the knot buried inside him, the tip pushing out his stomach. Junhui feels it, can feel the pleasure Chan feels by the way he tightens up impossibly, and he grits his teeth and squeezes tighter, his hand moving quickly from tip to base aided by all the slick and cum he’s producing.

“Junhui hyung-,” Chan sobs. He shushes him. 

“What do you call me?” He teases, his hand slowing. 

“Chan cries out. “ _ Alpha. _ ”

“Good boy,” Junhui growls. His speed increases, but when Chan paints his fist white once again he still doesn’t stop moving his fist at the same pace.

Chan has his eyes shut, his fists clenched hard. His face is screwed up and blissed out at the same time, glowing bright red and sweaty the way it is when he practices really hard. He tries to hide his face in Jun’s shoulder, but he pulls him back by his hair, making chan “ _ Ah! _ ” Loud enough to wake up anyone sleeping in the dorm and maybe even the neighbors. 

“Alpha, please, it’s too much,” he cries, his voice shaking. 

Junhui shakes his head. “You were whining about needing to cum so bad earlier, though.” Chan gasps, writhing. “You’re telling me it’s too much now?” 

He digs his thumb into the messy slit only to be met with a weak spurt of white over his fingers; Chan came again. He’s sobbing at this point, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Zero?” Junhui asks. 

Chan shakes his head furiously, clearly determined to see his punishment through. Junhui removes his hand and he groans. 

“Cum just one more time for me,” he murmurs. “You’re doing so well, I know you can do it.”

Chan seems to steel himself, ready to work hard for it. He even bounces slightly on the cock still tied tight inside him. 

Junhui strokes him hard and then soft, even stops his movements altogether in turn, taking the liberty to edge him and overstimulate simultaneously. He’s determined to make Chan genuinely want this last orgasm. 

His fingers curl around him softly, giving him long, slow strokes. Chan shudders, eventually wiping his eyes of tears.

His touch becomes feathery-light, fingers tracing each vein, the ring of his index and thumb catching on the sensitive spot under the head. Chan’s knees shake, throwing his head back. 

“Alpha,” he sighs. Junhui hums, running a thumb up the underside of his length, pressing into the slit at the head. 

When he quickens his strokes a little bit, Chan starts to moan softly, almost embarrassed that he could come back from this, but Junhui’s fingers are magic. His hips jerk, and when the alpha holds his fist still around the head Chan obediently rolls forward to fuck into it, the knot stretching his hole everytime he moves. 

“A-Alpha,” He moans. Junhui takes his hand away completely. 

“Hyung, it feels good,” He sighs, exhausted. 

“You’re such a good boy, Channie.” His hand returns to his cock, this time stroking with purpose. 

Chan feels like he’s on the edge as soon as he touches him, but he balances there for what seems like ages. Junhui pumps him in flicks of his wrist, not fast but not slow, and when Chan shudders violently and his hole starts clenching hard and relaxing, unable to cum properly, he finally removes his hand for good. 

Junhui dampens a towel and starts wiping them both clean. He carefully braces his hand behind Chan and tips them over onto their sides, still tied facing each other. He helps Chan turn carefully as to not pull at his overused hole, enough so that Chan can lay on his back with his legs over Junhui’s hip. The alpha cradles his head up so Chan can drink enough water to help him stop shaking. 

Laying on his side, Junhui observes the marks strewn over his body from today. His pretty fingers dance from the selection under his jaw and the dark, bitten bruise opposite the place his claiming bite will be laid, to Jeonghan’s still-red stain on his chest and Joshua’s mark on his hip.  

With Junhui’s arm laying across him once again, they fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed <333\. by now i have several more chapters laid out, please stay tuned i love you all

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this <3 thank you for reading, please give me support in the comments if you like it!! comments are my motivation to keep writing
> 
> tl; before anyone gets on me about it, i've taken the liberty to change up the roommates in the dorm for status reasons.  
> room 1: cheol, jeonghan, jisoo (95 line room)  
> room 2: mingyu, jun (mingyu needs a chill alpha to keep him in check)  
> room 3: soonyoung, hansol (soonyoung is calmed by hansol)  
> room 3. wonwoo, jihoon, minghao (omega room)  
> room 4: seungkwan, seokmin, chan (betas and neutral chan)


End file.
